Just Another Funny Day at Ashofrd
by Darth Moya
Summary: Euphie finds out that Lelouch is alive... and comes around for a visit to Ashford! At the same time, Suzaku receives a day off. And Lloyd is planning something... some lime, possibly lemon - more warnings in the first chap. Any possible pairing you would like, but some Lulu/Euphy, C.C./Lulu, Euphy/ Suzaku... just everything. Rating is M, better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another funny day at Ashford**

* * *

**Pay heed to the subsequent warning:**

Okay, just for you, I decided not to put all of those warnings into the summary, because _anyone_ would get bored reading that. But I really need to note this all, so read on:

This is going to se a sort of sex pollen story, so if you are getting squeamish while reading AFA stories (AFA = All Fuck All), better don't read on.

There might be some lemon, but I guess I will stay with lime and a lot, a whole lot of sex-centred talk.

There might be mentions of rape, homosexual/bisexual themes, indication of incest and underage drinking and sex.

If you don't agree with using animals for laboratory experiments, you'd better skip some parts of the prologue.

As always, prepare or some fun facts at the end of each chapter.

I will try to note what might be squick for you in each chapter in a quick note in the beginning.

If you still want to read on… enjoy.

_DOomDOom Sister (Alias The Cutest Duckling)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prelude**

* * *

_**WARNINGS: There might be something you can call animal abuse… I guess that is all.**_

* * *

Cecile walked up to Lloyd, setting a tray down next to him.

"Oh," Lloyd smiled, picking up a mini apple pie. "Thank you, Miss Cecile."

Cecile picked up one as well and nipped on it carefully.

They ate for a while, then Lloyd fished a thin vial out of his pocket and started twirling it between his fingers.

There was a dead-white liquid in it, with eddies of reddish steam rising from it.

"What is that?" Cecile asked.

Lloyd chuckled and rose the vial so Cecile could take a better look. "This, Miss Cecile, is asplundium."

Cecile took the vial and started to examine the liquid closer. The more se twirled the liquid, the thicker the steam got. It was thick like cream.

"Asplundium?"

Lloyd shrugged and took another pie. "The Royal Chemistry Institute committee insisted that I name the serum. And I found lloydium banal."

Cecile nodded. "I see," she said, gripping the plug that kept the vial closed so she could smell the substance.

"No!"

Lloyd suddenly jumped up, grasping at Cecile's hand. His eyes were wide.

"Y-you mustn't smell or taste it," he stammered.

Cecile stared at her superior for a while. "I see," she said finally.

Lloyd let go of her and she gave him back the vial. Lloyd tucked it into his lab coat pocket again.

"What is this asplundium, anyway? A poison?" she asked, sitting down on the corner of the table while Lloyd started working on his computer.

Lloyd smiled up at her. "A result of an unsuccessful attempt to create a vaccine for hiccups."

Cecile disguised her giggle as a hic, which caused her to chuckle. "I see."

"However, its effects are quite interesting," Lloyd continued, his eyes not leaving the screen now. "I wanted to use it to stimulate diaphragm, but when I used it on Humphrey to test its edibility…"

Cecile's eyes widened with worry. "Is Humphrey okay?"

By the way, Humphrey was their laboratory hamster.

Lloyd nodded. "Sort of."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, when I dropped a single drop of asplundium onto his daily carrot, he went crazy."

Cecile groaned quietly. She worked with Lloyd for quite a time now, so she was used to those "incidents".

Lloyd was tapping something out on his computer.

Cecile waited until she was sure he's not going to elaborate without a push before asking, "What exactly that means?"

Lloyd stretched his back and sighed. "He started running in circles around his cage, then started running on a wheel until he was exhausted, then ate a lot, then drank a lot and then repeated that."

Cecile's brows rose. "Is that all?"

"Not really. Lab assistant Salles suggested that I move Regina into his cage, and thus caused a break in the study."

"What happened with Regina?"

"Humphrey started copulating with her. And went on. And went on. And went on. And went on."

Cecile stared at Lloyd again. "You say that…"

Lloyd shook his head. "No, Miss Cecile. We saved Regina, but for Humphrey's sake we had to move Dahlia Jane and Damsel to him."

"But I meant…"

Lloyd smiled. "Yes, Miss Cecile. In my effort to cure the terrible illness of hiccups, I accidentally ended up creating a hyper-effective viagra."

Cecile started blushing.

"After few more experiments – on hamsters, dogs and humans – I found out this: Asplundium somehow stimulates some parts of brain, thus increasing libido – and probably even increasing sensitivity of genitalia, which causes the copulation to be even more pleasurable."

"H-how d-did you…" Cecile managed to stammer.

"I deduce that from the results of my human tests. However, I found out that in hamster's case, only trace amount of asplundium in air or food is necessary to increase their activity for a whole week. For dogs, a drop of it is necessary to get the same results. For humans, interestingly, the amount is not much higher, only two drops per individual."

"What about the steam? Does it have the same effects?"

"Interestingly, yes. The asplundium, if you leave it in contact with oxygen for enough time, reacts with it, creating dioxide trihydrogen (take that as etc., that formula was dreadfully long.). The steam has very similar effects, though it has side effects like dizziness. Asplundium itself lacks those, though it increases your appetite and when I say appetite I mean you will _eat_ more."

"Oh." Cecile bit her lip, blushing. "Well, thank you that you prevented me from breathing the steam in."

Lloyd shrugged again. "You are welcome, Miss Cecile."

Cecile slipped from the table. "Do you need something now, Lloyd?"

"Actually… is Suzaku on duty today?"

"Suzaku?"

"Suzaku Kururugi. Lancelot's…"

"I know who you mean, Lloyd."

"So?"

"No. He's not; he's in the school today. But he'll be on duty tomorrow, on Friday."

"I see," Lloyd murmured, frowning a bit at the screen.

"Why?" Cecile asked suddenly with worry.

Lloyd jerked and looked up at her. "What?"

"What do you need from Suzaku? I… erm… can call him if it's urgent."

"That can wait. I will ask him tomorrow."

Lloyd resumed working, but Cecile still seriously feared for Suzaku.

"Lloyd… your business with Suzaku…"

"Yes?"

"…has nothing to do with asplundium, right?"

Lloyd smiled and pulled out the vial again. "Actually, it has. I tested its effects only on people between the age of 20 and 35, when humans tend to have the most sexual activity."

Cecile couldn't help but blush. "You don't want it to test it on him, do you?"

Lloyd shrugged. "He works in military, but I'm sure that his wage is poor, considering that he is only an honorary Britannian. He surely can use some additional money."

"But, Lloyd…"

"It's not like I'm going to force him to do it. And he can even have fun testing it."

Cecile's blush hardened. "Lloyd…"

"Yes, Miss Cecile?"

Cecile decided to try to make Lloyd understand. "It's going to be very embarrassing for him."

"Is it?"

"Yes. And I am sure he will see you offering him a-a boost as you getting at his manly pride."

"Oh," Lloyd leaned back and folded his arm behind his head. "I see. And getting at someone else's manly pride may cause…"

"Worsening Suazku's attitude towards you, feelings of insecurity…"

Lloyd didn't seem disturbed by that.

Cecile took a deep breath and hit below the belt. "… maybe even debasing his efficiency as Lancelot's pilot."

Well, maybe that was only half-true, but it finally made Lloyd question his intention to use Suzaku as a guinea-pig.

"I see," Lloyd murmured longly, his blue eyes narrowing in thoughts.

Cecile almost didn't breathe. Suzaku is going to owe her a favour for this. Maybe she will once finally accept his endless offers of gentleman help.

"What do you suggest to do, then?" Lloyd asked.

Cecile goggled at him. "I-I?!"

Lloyd smiled. "Yes, you, Miss Cecile. As of now, you seem like woman skilled in young men psyche."

Cecile blushed. "I… I don't… thank you, lord Asplund."

Lloyd shrugged. "So?"

Cecile sighed and brushed off a lock of her silky violet hair. "Um… can't you find another boy for this?"

"I might…" Lloyd shook his head. "But that would take time. And Suzaku is perfect for my experiment. I need someone not prone to promiscuous behaviour. And until now, Suzaku has seemed like a gentle but very shy boy to me. Do you have other opinion, Miss Cecile?"

"Uh… no. Suzaku really is very shy and sensitive. In privacy, at least. In battlefield… you know how he tends to be in fight."

Lloyd snickered. "Yes. Lancelot couldn't have a better pilot."

Cecile nodded.

Lloyd resumed working. "This still doesn't solve our problem, then," he said and bit into an apple pie.

Cecile was silent for a while, and when she opened her mouth to answer, she almost hated herself for what she was going to say. "You can administer it… secretly."

Lloyd kept working for a while, then smiled and looked at Cecile. "Miss Cecile… what a great idea!"

Cecile almost fainted.

* * *

_**FUN FACTS:**_

_**Dahlia Jane is the full first name of one of my school-mates.**_

_**If you want to and express it in some nice review, I might put in some Lloyd/Cecile.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Visit**

* * *

_**WARNING: Yet no kinky stuff.**_

* * *

"Are you sure about that, Euphie?"

Euphemia li Britannia nodded with a stubborn look in her eyes. "Yes, Lelouch. I'm sure."

Lelouch sighed one more time. They sat together in a public park on a dwarf wall. "Do you really believe no one is going to recognize you? It's just hair-dye, hat and lenses."

Truth to be told, if one ignored the same features in Euphemia's face, this cyan-haired girl in a little boyish grey cap with deep black eyes didn't look similar to the ever so cute third princess.

"Even if they did notice I look like princess Euphemia," Euphie stated obstinately, "no one is going to believe I am her."

Lelouch shook his head. "What about Suzaku? Or Milly? They're going to find out. They both know I am Euphemia's brother, and Suzaku already met you."

"But Suzaku is good," Euphemia said blithely. "Suzaku is not going to take advantage of it."

Lelouch frowned, because he couldn't deny that. "Same goes for Milly, I guess."

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of," Euphie said, hugging her half-brother lovingly. "We will be together for some time again; you, me and Nunnally."

Lelouch couldn't help but hug her back. "Wonderful."

Shirley was peering out of the window, watching if anyone else from the student council was coming. Nina and Milly were already in, Milly silently checking Shirley up from behind, Nina tapping out on her notebook.

"Still no one?" Milly asked.

"No, madam President," Shirley said.

"That's so irresponsible of them," Milly said with a fake disappointment. "I call a student council meeting for order at half past ten, and everyone is going a minute late!"

Shirley looked away, aware that Milly was mocking her.

And as she looked away, she saw…

"Lulu!" she called, both at him and at Milly.

Lelouch looked up and waved at her.

Waaaaaait!

Was he walking… with a girl?

"Is he alone?" Milly asked.

Shirley turned to her. "Whaaa?!"

"I asked if he walks alone."

Shirley turned red with jealousy. "Well, no. He's walking a girl."

Milly smiled. "I see. Is she pretty?"

"Why do you ask?" Shirley snapped. "Is she Lulu's girlfriend?"

Milly giggled. "She's his cousin!"

Shirley couldn't hold in a deep breath of relief. "I see," she mumbled and peered out of the window again. "Yes, she is quite nice-looking, madam president."

She watched Lelouch and his "cousin" as they walked slowly to the entrance, chatting lightly and laughing.

Shirley didn't like the way the girl held onto Lulu's arm. Was she really his cousin?

Not that Shirley was jealous because the girl was actually very, very cute.

Sudden movement in her peripheral view made her look to the side and call. "Rivalz is coming! And he's driving Suzaku!"

Milly clapped her hands. "Perfect! Now we miss just…"

The door opened and Kallen's red head peered in. "'Morning, madam president. Sorry I'm late."

Milly flung her head back to look at the girl. "It's okay. Take a seat."

Kallen did, smoothening out her skirt nervously. "I haven't expected a meeting to occur on Saturday."

Actually, she had to call off a meeting with Oghi because of that. But he was fine with that. It was him who wanted her to attend school again, after all.

Milly smiled at her. "It's because I have some big news for you. A special event!"

Shirley sat down next to Kallen. Not that Shirley stopped being suspicious that she goes out with Lelouch.

Not that Shirley was pretty possessive, considering that Lelouch wasn't even her boyfriend.

"Hellllooo, ladies!" Rivalz grinned as he walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"It's my fault," Suzaku added as he entered as well, releasing his delightfully messy hair from the helmet. "We ran into each other on our way to school and Rivalz offered to give me a ride."

Milly shook her head. "Guys, guys, I hear just excuses from you!"

Suzaku gave her an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry, madam president."

"Excuse us, madam president," sounded Lelouch's voice from the doorway as he and his companion walked into the room.

Suzaku turned and froze for a moment.

This girl… looked… a bit like Euphie.

He shook his head.

No, Euphie dresses differently. And she's purple-eyed, not black-eyed. And isn't her hair longer?

Milly stood up, slapping a rolled-up newspaper in her palm. "Just no more excuses from the student council members! Would you all just shut up and sit down?"

Euphemia – or just that-girl-that-came-with-lelouch, depends on a point of view – goggled at Milly.

"It's okay. Just an act," Lelouch whispered in her ear.

She didn't doubt it was true, considering the calm faces of the addressed student council members.

So she smiled.

"Ten!" Milly yelped suddenly, causing most of them to chuckle.

Euphie looked around confusedly. "Ten?"

Lelouch just shook his head with a smile.

Suzaku almost jumped up at the sound of the girl's voice.

Was it – no, it couldn't be. But… she came with Lelouch… no, it is just his imagination. Maybe Lloyd was right to give him some time off.

Lelouch pushed back a chair for Euphie to sit on, then gently pushed it back to the table before sitting down himself.

It would be too tiresome to write that Shirley glared at Lelouch and Euphie every time they were close to each other, considering that right now they're not going to leave each other's side for some time, so just suppose she is doing it, okay?

Milly smiled at them.

"So, esteemed Ashford Academy Student Council," she began dramatically. "I've got some hot hot news for you!"

Euphie looked nervously at Suzaku, who was simply unable of getting his eyes off her.

"This," Milly waved her newspaper at Euphie. "Is Lelouch's cousin, Ephony!"

Euphie looked down and blushed a bit when everyone in the room looked at her. No matter she had all the attention before as well. It was just that embarrassing moment when everyone feels justified to stare.

Suzaku gaped.

Lelouch's cousin… looks like Euphemia. Ephony… Euphie!

"She's going to attend classes with us for… how long did you say?"

Euphie rose her head. "About a month, madam president."

Suzaku looked sunshine-happy.

And for some reason, Kallen looked a bit… suspicious?

"Well, so you'll surely be meeting her often! She will live with Lelouch and Nana here at the house."

A while of silence occurred.

Milly cleared her throat. "Some welcome, guys?"

Rivalz, as mostly when Milly wanted anything, was the first to react. "Hello… um… Ephny?"

"Ephony," Euphie corrected him, then added with a cute smile, "But you all can call me Euphie."

"Hi, Euphie! Welcome to Ashford!" Rivalz exclaimed, reclining on the table and stretching out his hand to shake hands with her.

Milly smacked his head with her newspaper.

"Properly!"

Before anyone could notice him, Suzaku was next to Euphie. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Welcome to Ashford, Miss Euphie. I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

Euphie giggled.

Suzaku held the kiss a bit longer than he should and looked Lelouch straight into the eye. When the amethyst-eyed boy nodded, Suzaku finally straightened.

"Hope you will have a good time here."

Euphie's expression grew more serious, and she nodded.

Everyone exchanged in greeting Euphie, some enthusiastically (Rivalz), some with a bad grace (Shirley, Kallen) and some with a dark, dark blush (Nina).

"Now," Milly clapped again, somehow reminding Suzaku of Lloyd. Some of her leading methods did as well, actually. "I announce a big, big welcome party for our new student!"

"But, madam president," Nina said weakly. "The budget…"

"Don't worry about it!" Milly smiled. "This is a too big of an event to think about it!"

Euphie blushed. "That isn't necessary, madam president," she said.

"It's okay, Euphie. And call me Milly. You can."

Euphie nodded. "Thank you, Milly."

"It's going to be on Monday, because I need an excuse to skip few classes. And until then, I want you to arrange it! That means that I want you all to come up with at least one theme for this party until tomorrow's breakfast."

Kallen looked ready to bang her head on the table.

"Well," Milly checked the clock. "Guess that's all. Anyone anything else to announce?"

Suzaku rose his hand uncertainly.

"Yes?"

Suzaku ran a hand through his hair. "Well, madam president, I've just receive a time off, so I'll have more time to help with that."

Milly nodded. "Fine. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the lack of denial."

Suzaku shrugged, blushing when he noticed Euphie looked pleased.

"Oh, that reminds me," he blurted, reaching under the table for his bag.

"OUCH!"

Everyone on Suzaku's side of the table chuckled when they saw their school kitten with Suzaku's hand in its jaws.

"Why?" Suzaku moaned and started rubbing his hand.

Euphie peered beneath the table and saw the kitten, her eyes widening. She managed to compose herself, smiling at Suzaku. "You've got an issue with cats, don't you?"

Suzaku smiled back. "I love cats. But it is not mutual, unfortunately."

Euphie winked at him.

Suzaku dived again for his bag, dodging the cat this time.

"I've got something for you all," he said, pulling out a certain transparent box from the bag. He set it down on the table, opening it. "One of my workmates is a great cook. Try those," he invited them, taking one triangular rice pouch himself before pushing the box toward Shirley.

When everyone had one jam-sushi in hand, Milly rose her own as a toast. "Here's to Euphie! Dig in!"

Euphie smiled and took a bite.

Suzaku almost choked on the rice when he saw everyone's perplexed faces. "We… call it jam-sushi," he explained, laughing. "It's even more delicious with blueberries."

Rivalz spat his piece out. "Man, you should put some warning signs on those."

"I love those," Kallen mumbled, nipping on her jam-sushi with deep concentration.

Suzaku glanced at Euphie, who seemed very sad that she doesn't like the taste.

"You'd better get your taste buds checked," Suzaku said with a grin. "'cos they're awesome."

Kallen licked her lips. "I… um…"

Suzaku didn't hesitate and handed her the box again.

She took one of the two remaining rice pouches.

"Thanks."

Suzaku rose the box. "Anyone in for a second helping?"

There were few blank no thanks, until Milly suddenly jumped Suzaku, hooking a hand around his neck.

"I am," she smiled. "But we'll have to share."

Suzaku was startled, but he nodded and ripped the pouch apart, some of the jam dropping on his tight.

Milly grinned as she took her one, licking out the jam before eating the rest.

"You're a messy fellow."

Lloyd and Cecile sat side by side, watching the security camera in Ashford Academy.

Cecile watched the kids for a while as they messed about joking and chatting.

"Does it work immediately?" she asked Lloyd after a while.

Lloyd smiled. "No."

Cecile's eyes fixed on the gorgeous body of Milly Ashford. If she did that without even eating the sushi with asplundium-favoured filling…

Poor kids.

* * *

_**FUN FACTS:**_

_**I had a really big problem thinking of a new colouring for Euphie. So this cyan-and-black one is by Nearly Sober. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Plans for Future**

* * *

_**WARNING: Sibling love… and first kinky thoughts. Mentions of rape. And lemon.**_

* * *

Lelouch woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach.

Putting it down to hunger, he got up and took a change of clothes, prepared to take his morning shower before C.C. woke up and started bugging him.

But when the door of the bathroom opened…

It reminded Lelouch a lot of the day when he managed to shake off Kallen's suspicion that he's Zero.

There was a distinct female silhouette behind the curtain, but this one was long-haired, though it was quite nicely shaped as well…

"Um… hello?" Euphie sing-songed.

"Uh… Euphie, sorry. I forgot you're there as well."

Euphie chuckled, her still cyan-dyed hair peering out of the shower before her face, pink and glossy because of the warm water, peered out as well. "It's okay. You're my brother after all."

He shook his head, looking away. "I still shouldn't watch you showering."

There was something, something pretty much foul in him that_ wanted_ to watch Euphie. Maybe even… join her? For a while of sibling love…

He shivered.

Ugh! Lelouch! What the hell?!

"You okay?" Euphie asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course," he replied, avoiding her eyes. "I'm fine."

She smiled at him.

He started backing away toward the door.

"Um… Lelouch?"

"Yes, Euphie?"

"Could you please hand me a towel?"

"Sure."

He took the piece of smooth cloth, handing it over to Euphie.

She caught his wrist.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"You know I always did love you…"

He closed his eyes. "Yes."

Euphie paused for a while. "I still do." Her thumb was stroking his arm lovingly. "I just know it can't be in the way I thought I'd be."

He gulped and looked into her eyes, just few shades different from his. "I love you too, Euphie."

Euphie tugged at his wrist, jerking him closer.

She kissed him tenderly on the cheek, keeping her lips fast on his cheekbone for a time that seemed like eternity to Lelouch.

Lelouch kissed her cheek as well. She was soft, wet and she smelled of the strawberry soap Nunnally loved.

Nunnally.

Nunnally and Euphemia, Lelouch's soft spots. He would've done anything for them, if necessary.

Suzaku woke up, feeling uncomfortable for some reason. Then, when he realized what the reason was, he was so grateful to Princess Cornelia that she promoted him, because now he had his own flat in the garrison instead of just a bunk in a bunkroom.

He sat up, examining the huge wet patch below him.

Yes, Suzaku _of all people_ had a wet dream.

Another funny fact is that he had dreamt about _Kallen Stadtfeld_ of all people.

He didn't doubt it was because of their sudden consonance because of Cecile's jam sushi, more or less because the said food played a very interesting role in Suzaku's dream.

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling strange, embarrassed and dirty. Not just on outside, but deep inside he felt that there is something wrong about him.

Gentlemen don't dream about having sex with ladies, do they?

The truth was Suzaku never had this type of dream before. He wasn't the type to imagine women naked, speak nothing of imagining doing _stuff _with them.

He realized he remembers almost every detail of the dream, and blushed heavily when he recalled it.

_That_ much rotten? Really? He? How?

He got up from his bed, taking off his dirty clothes and removing the bed sheets as well.

He needed to talk to someone about this.

He crammed all the stuff into his small personal washing machine and slipped into shower.

It was not like he had lot of people to discuss this kind of stuff with.

Turning the water on, he sighed and rested his forehead on the cold wall.

He stayed like that for a while, then turned the water off again.

He tried to concentrate and make that kinky voice inside his head shut up.

Because that voice was saying _I need it! I need it! Give it to me! Kallen is _so hot_! Her breasts… oh geez! This girl makes me hard just by existing! Just let me fuck her, Mr. Decent! You want it as well!_

Suzaku sighed. He was never thinking about that stuff before.

Well… maybe for a while, when he was in the worse stadiums of puberty. But those were just few dirty thoughts. Now he was simply hot for some action.

He moaned loudly, bashing his forehead on the wall lightly.

Was he just a sexually frustrated juvenile?

His phone rang, finally breaking his line of thoughts which were bringing him to fall even deeper into self-scorn.

He scrambled out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself as we walked into his bedroom/kitchen/living room, aiming for his nightstand.

He picked the phone up and peeked at the caller's ID shortly before answering.

_Lelouch._

"Kururugi."

"Are you awake, Suzaku?"

Euphie?!

An image of the princess lying on her bed swinging her legs in the air while clothed just in some nice lace underwear turned up in Suzaku's mind.

He quickly shook his head to dissolve it.

What was wrong with him today?

"Um, yes, yes I am, princess Euphemia. Obviously."

She chuckled into the phone. "Yes, you're right. However, Lelouch wanted to make sure you remember the emergency meeting of the student council. And I simply offered myself to remind you."

"Oh, the meeting?" Suzaku face-palmed. "Yeah, I remember. Breakfast meeting, right? At half past nine."

"Yes."

Suzaku glanced at his clock, finding out that he's late. "Well, I should get going. Thank you for the reminder, princess."

"Don't mention it."

He threw the phone aside and started fumbling for his clothes.

"Suzaku?" Milly sing-songed sweetly.

Suzaku looked up from the brochure Shirley just handed him. "Yes, madam president?"

"Could you _please _pick up that crate for me and put it on the table?"

"Yes, madam president," Suzaku nodded, standing up, not noticing Kallen in the chair opposite him who was parodying his assiduous behaviour.

She was in an abnormally bad temper today. She didn't sleep much. There was the persistent, irritating feeling that didn't let her sleep.

As Suzaku bent to pick up the wooden crate, Kallen found herself eying the boy's rear.

Well, wasn't this a nice… waaaait!

Kallen snapped out his her sleepy trance and face-palmed.

This was _Suzaku_! What the hell?!

A voice so similar to Milly's started whispering something like _Come ooon, Kallen! This just _is_ a nice butt, no point denying that!_

She shook her head and wrote it off as strange behaviour caused by sleep deprivation.

"Hey, Kallen,"

She looked up at Lelouch. "Yes?"

"Could you lend us a hand in the kitchen?"

She shrugged and stood up. "Sure."

Lelouch nodded.

She noticed he wasn't his usual tidy and cool himself. His raven hair was a bit messy, his uniform jacket was undone, and his shirt was unbuttoned at his collar. And his eyes… were softer than usually. Not like two shining hard amethyst crystals, more like dew-stained petals.

She smiled a bit and shook her head at the parable. Sounded like a poet. Maybe she shouldn't spend so much time with that friend of Oghi's who keeps reciting old Japanese poems.

Lelouch fortunately didn't notice, having already turned and headed for the kitchen.

She sped up her pace to catch up with him.

"Madam president?!"

Everyone turned in time to see Milly's hand leaving Suzaku's butt it squeezed short time ago.

"What?" Milly asked innocently. "I just wanted to know whether it is as firm as it looks."

Suzaku's face turned red.

One Milly-like part of her wanted to ask Milly if it was, while the other one wanted to find out herself and other one took advantage of the situation to check up Lelouch's behind.

Oh gosh. She was beginning to turn into a Milly-level perv.

But, well, it_ was_ one of those crazy periods women had Kallen was just going through.

She took in a deep breath and followed Lelouch into the kitchen.

Suzaku stared into the crate.

"Are those…"

"Yes!" Milly yelped with a beaming smile. "Jelly fish!"

Suzaku took out a cylindrical container painted in bright colours.

Milly flipped it open and took out a violet-coloured piece of jelly shaped as a salmon.

"Elite among jelly animals!" she declared before dropping the sweet into her mouth. "Blackberries!"

Suzaku looked into the container and found it full of small pieces of jelly. "You ordered a whole crate of jelly fish?"

"Yeah," Milly nodded, taking out another jelly, this one bright red. "I love them, you know?"

She bit off the poor fish's tail.

"Strawberry!"

Suzaku smiled a bit. "Do you have to yell the flavour every time you eat one?"

Milly nodded. "Yes, that's what's so funny about them! I played this game with my cousin Anne."

Suzaku tentatively stuck his hand into the jar, taking out a brightly yellow jelly tuna. He flipped it into his mouth.

"Lemon!" he murmured, full-mouthed.

He had to admit, those jelly fish were delicious.

Milly patted his head affectionately. "Now you see the point," she said, taking out a blue one and yelping "Blueberry!"

She and Suzaku grinned at each other.

"Madam president," came Nina's flimsy voice (if you can call voice flimsy).

They both startled and looked at her.

She blushed at the sudden attention they gave her.

"Can I have one as well?"

Suzaku smiled and pointed the jar at her. "Sure, dig in."

"Thank you," she peeped and took out a red one, taking a tentative nip of it. With a little hesitating smile, she said, "Strawberry."

Milly winked at her.

Lelouch felt at ease.

He was cooking, and he liked cooking.

He stood at the counter, stirring the vanilla cream in a huge bowl, while Kallen behind him was cutting up tomatoes. Rivalz stood at the cooker, frying pancakes.

"Hey, you look good today, Kallen," Rivalz said suddenly.

Lelouch turned to see Kallen's reaction.

She stared. "Uh… excuse me?"

"I said you look good today," Rivalz repeated. "Do you feel better?"

"Ah," an expression of understanding crossed the girl's face. "Yes, I do."

Lelouch knew what Rivalz was talking about. Kallen pretended that she is sick, using it as an excuse for her absence while she was out fighting with the Black Knights.

"That's good to hear, Kallen," Lelouch said, assuring himself he does it for the general social reasons, not just to see her face.

As he predicted, she looked at least a bit overtaken.

"Uh…" her sea-blue eyes flashed between the two boys. "Yes."

Lelouch fought back a grin that was trying to reach his lips when he saw her taking a defensive stance.

We are not going to assault you, Kallen.

At least it wasn't in Lelouch's plan at this moment.

"Hey! The last batch's finished!" Rivalz called from his station at the cooker, slipping the last pancakes on the pile.

"Fine," Lelouch nodded, taking a bit of the cream on his spoon, testing it consistence. "The cream's finished as well; omelettes are done as well… what about the tomatoes and juice, Kallen?"

Kallen dropped the last quartered tomatoes into the bowl. "All done, sir," she said almost automatically.

Lelouch and Rivalz just grinned, while Kallen realized her slip, trying to cover it by giggling.

"Okay, let's take it to them, then."

"Considering you're a boy, Lelouch, you're a fucking good cook."

Lelouch just shrugged at Milly's comment.

"She's right," Shirley cheered, full-mouthed. "That cream's delicious, Lulu!"

Suzaku cut off a bit of his vegetable omelette, stabbing his fork into it and bringing it up to his eyes to examine the food.

"No mood to eat, Suzaku?" Milly whispered to him and winked.

"Not really," he answered truthfully, but still putting the bite into his mouth.

As far as his body was concerned, it wasn't food he needed.

His eyes wandered off to the ever so lifeless Kallen, who, surprisingly, was cramming her mouth with Lelouch's pancakes.

Well, better mouth full of his pancakes than his…

Suzaku shook his head.

She looked good today, her eyes shiny, but empty at the same time. It was weekend, so no one was bound to wear a uniform. Lelouch wore it, of course, as did Milly, but Kallen did not. She wore a shirt and a skirt, a type of clothing that, unfortunately from Suzaku's current point of view, didn't display her athletic body shape as much as it deserved.

"Taking pleasure in watching Kallen?" Milly asked mischievously.

"Whaaat? No!" Suzaku yelped, making everyone look at them.

Milly started laughing, Suzaku soon joining her while everyone else watched them, puzzled.

"Anyway," Milly said when she caught her breath again. "This is supposed to be a student council meeting, no matter how damn delicious those pancakes are, hail Lelouch."

Everyone smiled at the comment.

"I've asked you all to think out a theme for that party. And 'cause no one wants to be blamed for coming up with the idea, I'll present you with the themes without telling the author (I will use this as a leverage against you later)."

Although everyone felt terribly hungry for some reason, they all stopped eating for a while.

"Well, we can have: Masquerade party, Bunny Costumes party, Cross-dressing party, Swimsuit party, Hen Party – no boys allowed, Pizza Party and Worship party."

If you wondered, yes, Pizza Party was suggested by Lelouch and yes, C.C. was the one who brought up the idea.

Kallen frowned. "What is Worship party?"

Milly grinned. "That's a party where everything spins around a Queen Bee, in our case Euphie. That means that every boy has to dance with her, people will be bringing her gifts and giving her all their attention."

"Sounds like a terrible yawn," Kallen said.

"I won't say yawn," Shirley said, wide-eyed. "It's horrible!"

Lelouch nodded. "Even worse if you have to be that Queen Bee."

Suzaku looked at him. "Sounds like a voice of an experience."

"Yeah, we had Lelouch party," Rivalz nodded. "He got about… how many packs of condoms?"

Lelouch sighed. "I stopped counting at the tenth."

Kallen frowned. "Why condoms?"

Milly shrugged. "It crossed with the Safe Sex week."

Rivalz took a tomato and bit into it. "Hey, isn't another Safe Sex week soon?"

"A week after next week," Lelouch nodded.

"Why do you have a Safe Sex week?" Suzaku asked.

"Ashford's a college," Milly said as if it explained everything. "And boys and girls dorms are quite close."

"Oh."

Milly pouted. "Anyway, I want you to put up a vote whether we should let Euphie herself decide what kind of party she wants. So… who's game?"

Everyone rose their hands, except Lelouch, who had an ominous feeling Euphie will choose something like the Cross-dressing party just for the heck of it. And of seeing him in a dress.

Milly winked at him, as always knowing what was going on in his head.

"Lelouch, would you please call your cousin and ask her?"

Lelouch didn't answer, just slipped a hand into his pocket and fished out his phone.

Euphie sat on a couch with her legs fold beneath her, looking into the face of a certain lime-haired woman.

"So… you two date?"

C.C. shrugged. "It's not much emotional."

Euphie blushed. She never thought of Lelouch as the type to find a fuck-buddy. "I see."

Was he that emotionally hurt that he found this girl just so that he doesn't have to let anyone close?

C.C. didn't bother to stop staring at the princess emotionlessly.

She was dressed in the Ashford academy uniform, with her hair tied up into ponytails to keep up an appearance of Lelouch's… whatever.

"I can wait for him in his room," she offered to the cyan-haired girl.

Euphie blinked, but nodded. "Uh… okay."

C.C. got up and cleared out.

Well, that certainly shook Euphie's opinion of his brother. She still worshipped him, but… well…

Her phone rang.

_Lelouch._

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"_Hello, Euphie. The Student council just came to a decision… shut up, Milly! – Sorry – that it is you who should decide what kind of party you would like. We have some ideas for you."_

Euphie nodded. "Speak."

"_Well… the council suggests: Cross-dress party, Swimsuit party, Pizza party… umm… yeah, thanks, Nina… Bunny Costumes party, Masquerade, Hen party or Worship party."_

"Oh," Euphie frowned a bit. "What is Worship party?"

Milly stole Lelouch's phone and explained it.

"I see," Euphie murmured.

Well, she definitely wasn't in for a masquerade; she got enough of this kind of balls at the court. She didn't like pizza much. And bunny costumes were sometimes just too… porny. This left hen party, but she wanted to have Suzaku and Lelouch there as well… so. Worship party, cross-dress party or swimsuit party.

She was sure Lelouch would not be happy with her if she chose something else than…

"I'm in for a swimsuit party," she said.

"_Great!" _Milly cheered into the phone.

"Can I… uh… talk to Lelouch again for a moment?"

"_Yes, sure… Lelouch? Euphie wants to talk to you…"_

After a while of scrambling sounds, it was Lelouch's a bit condescending voice that sounded from the phone.

"_Yes, Euphie?"_

Euphie cleared her throat. "Miss C.C. came to talk to you."

A while of silence.

"_I see. Well, tell her I'll be home soon."_

"Okay, Lelouch. Bye."

"_See you."_

Euphie bit back a snort and tossed her phone aside, standing up as a proper upset princess – stiffly – and went to inform C.C.

"You just do everything to make my life hard, don't you?"

C.C. just stared at him from her nest on his bed, on which she lay sprawled.

"To the contrary," she said softly. "I try to sweep obstructions out of your way."

He lowered his face into his hand. "Sometimes you yourself become an obstruction, C.C."

The lime-haired witch shrugged.

Lelouch just watched her.

Did he ever notice… that C.C. had quite a nice body shape?

"I don't like when you do that."

"What?"

"Stare."

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't staring. I was thinking."

"You were thinking while staring at me."

Lelouch sighed and get out of his jacket.

"Have you thought about my theory?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch grumbled. "About the frustration?"

"Yes."

He threw the jacket over his chair. "I did."

"And?"

His hands fisted. "It… might be truth."

C.C. let her head fall to one side, giving her a bit randy appearance for some reason. "Do you want me to help you with it?"

Lelouch looked at her. "What?"

"I offer you my help."

Lelouch wasn't the blushing type, but now he almost did. "You offer me…"

"Myself."

"Why?"

"Because you are my contractor," she said simply. "I want you to live."

There was a hint of grin on Lelouch's face. "I won't die of sexual frustration."

"It might cause you to do stupid things while in command and die."

"Voice of experience?"

C.C. didn't reply.

They stayed silent for some time.

"Lelouch, I am going to make sure you won't be sexually frustrated anymore, with your permission or not."

Something flashed in his eyes. "You would rape me?"

A ghost of a smile crossed the lime-hair's lips. "No, Lelouch, because in some point you would give in and approve of it."

His eyes narrowed.

C.C. rolled to the side, showing him her back… and quite a nice behind.

"You can ask for it anytime."

"Do you really think I would?"

"No, I think that because of your stupid manly pride, you will deny the fact that you need me. That will cause you to either try to claim me without asking for it, or to try seducing someone else."

Lelouch couldn't say it wasn't true.

"Of course, there is still the easy way of relieving yourself, but you are too proud for _that_, aren't you, Lelouch."

Internally, he was furious._ And_ embarrassed. _And _in bad need of good fuck.

He growled and walked away.

Milly Ashford was panting heavily, sweat-soaked.

Suzaku, who lay in very similar state beside her, let out a long moan.

"Milly,"

Milly smiled and sat up. "Wow, that was one hell of an exercise."

Suzaku sat up as well. "Military style." He wasn't panting as much as her, but he was out of breath as well.

Milly let herself fall on her back onto the mattress again. "Remind me," she panted, "to make a personal note about never asking you to show me how you do exercise in military academy again."

Suzaku smiled. "Will do, madam president."

"I would… do with all of the sit-ups," Milly continued, "But that… mile run… fuck."

Suzaku chuckled, watching Milly as she recovering herself.

She was quite hot in those shorts and tank top, covered with sweat and flushed.

She noticed him watching and grinned.

"Hey, what's that look?"

Suzaku blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, madam President."

Milly watched him for some time before asking, "You're all hot for Kallen, aren't you? Or is it Euphie?"

The blush grew.

Milly jumped him from behind and hugged him, pressing her bosom against his back.

"Come on, Suzaku! Tell me!"

"I…"

"Madam President!"

Milly sighed as she turned to see Rivalz.

Aah, the smitten jealous dickhead! She was just going to get some juicy stuff out of Suzaku!

"Yes, Rivalz?" she asked.

"Arthur ate a whole jar of jelly fish and he spew on the invitation gift for Euphie!"

"Whaaa?!" Milly sprang to her feet. "Red code!"

* * *

_**FUN FACTS:**_

_**Some of Suzaku's thoughts about Kallen are what one of my friends started yelling after I showed him first episodes of Code Geass… the fact I found it quite funny might be the reason why I am writing this stuff… so thanks to Porridge IS Murder for this part.**_

_**All of the other is my imagination… and yes, I am Suzaku Kururugi's fan.**_

_**And yes, the lemon you were warned about WAS Suzaku saying lemon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Issues**

* * *

_**WARNING: One part might be viewed as molestation.**_

* * *

Kallen sat on a deckchair, playing cripple again while Milly and Shirley were playing something that could be called volleyball.

"So, Kallen, who was the prettiest boy you've seen this week?" Milly asked.

This girl's meeting was sometimes a real pain in the ass. Milly wanted it to be on every Sunday, so they as girls could review the whole week. And it actually was all talk about boys. And sex. And growing boobs. And menstruation. Just girl's talk.

Kallen thought about it, but the only thing she could recall of her week was the battle on Tuesday, which caused the Black Knights to back down and recover, thanks to what she had a plenty of free time now.

Oh, that wasn't exactly true.

There was one more thing she remembered quite well: how damn perfect was Suzaku Kururugi's body.

It was true Lelouch was attractive as well, but right now she kept tabs just on the Japanese youngster.

"Kallen?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she muttered.

"Come on, Kallen," Milly grinned and winked at her. "I saw all of those looks yesterday!"

Kallen gaped at her. "You did?"

"Sure!" she let the game with Shirley be and came to her to nudge her shoulder. "But I know why you don't want to say it."

Kallen blushed.

Milly leaned to her. "Lulu is hot stuff, huh?"

"No!" she whispered back. "It's not him!"

And she almost face-palmed at the slip.

Milly stuck out her tongue. "Gotcha!" she laughed. "But…" she grew serious. "You're not the only one who takes interest in that hottie, Kallen."

Does that mean… that Milly likes him as well?

Wait.

Were they talking about the same him?

"Is that a war, Milly?" Kallen asked with a smile.

"It may be," Milly said, smiling back.

"You know you can't get him with some… _cattiness_," Kallen asked, watching if she catches up to the joke.

Milly chuckled. "Sure."

So they_ were_ both talking about Suzaku.

The race was on.

Lelouch couldn't sleep.

This was an issue for him for quite a time now.

It didn't even help when C.C. allowed him to share bed with her, instead of sleeping on the floor/couch/ sitting.

So now he just lay on his side, staring into the blank wall.

He heard C.C. shift on the other side of the bed.

And then she started moving towards him, until her lightly-clothed body was pressed against his.

Her lips landed on his shoulder as a hand slipped into his pants.

"C.C."

"I warned you," she murmured against his skin, her breath hot and smelling of cheese against his skin.

"Give me more time."

C.C.'s hand grasped his manhood. "Lelouch, if you are afraid…"

"I'm not," he said, catching her wrist and preventing her from doing anything that might end up… with Lelouch becoming dizzy with pleasure, maybe to the extents that he would be panting, moaning and begging C.C. for more.

He didn't want that. For more reasons.

One of them was that his room was right between Nunnally's and Euphemia's.

And one of course was that he wanted to be in control.

And we'll better stay silent about the rest of them.

"Let me do this. You'll like it."

Lelouch snorted.

"Let me go."

She didn't.

"C.C."

"Lelouch."

"Let me go."

She did.

"One more day, Lelouch. One more day."

Her lips ghosted over his shoulder before she returned to her side of the bed.

Lelouch didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

He still felt her lips on his shoulder and her hand sweeping over his skin.

* * *

_**FUN FACTS:**_

_**This part is so short 'cause a) I finally want to dive into the Swimsuit party arc and b) this is all I can write about their Sunday, and I try to at leas approximately make each chapter a one day in their lives – in which I epically fail, if you notice.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Swimsuit Party, part 1**

* * *

_**WARNING: Implies of sibling love. Lime. (Some of my friends insist it is lemon, so you decide yourself.)**_

* * *

Annoyingly dancy music played, school kids were yelling, laughing, dancing, splashing water over each other and making out in dark corners.

Yes, it was the huge party day.

Kallen stood.

She stood by the pool, perceiving her surroundings.

Since she declared war on Milly Ashford, nothing really happened.

Suzaku spent the whole Sunday trailing Lelouch and Euphie, which left no space for either her or Milly to approach him.

Kallen didn't like this Euphie character. Suzaku seemed that he was familiar with her, though they shouldn't know each other.

Speaking of him…

"Hi, Suzaku, having fun?"

"Uh… yes, madam President. I'm sorry I wasn't there for the last preparations. I overslept."

"That's okay. Just don't get used to me excusing you!"

"I won't, madam president."

Oh, so Milly found him sooner. Never mind.

She glanced over her shoulder at the two of them. Milly didn't notice her; her eyes were fast on Suzaku.

As were Kallen's now.

Suzaku was a military man and everyone knew that, but still…

How could a softie like him have that muscle?

If Kallen thought his body was perfect when she saw him fully clothed, now that he was half-naked, dressed just in his swimming trunks, her opinion changed from perfect to…

Hell, she was out of words.

This motivated her even more to get him sooner than Milly.

This wasn't entirely about Suzaku being a hottie; it was a lot about the place of an alpha female.

And Kallen wanted this place. No matter she should be keeping a mask of a cripple.

She started backing away, walking in the precise direction which would bring her to bump into Suzaku's back…

As she did right now.

Milly's cheerful voice yelped _Firm! _in her head as Suzaku's wonderfully shaped butt hit her back.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Suzaku turned and looked at Kallen.

"No, I'm sorry-"

We could say it wasn't the fact how gorgeous Kallen looked in her black and white striped bikini, wet here and there, with her slender frame exposed that caused Suzaku to lose all of the words in his vocabulary… but, unfortunately, we would lie.

"Uh…"

They kept looking at each other, Milly vanishing off somewhere.

One of Suzaku's kinky parts considered just making a pass at Kallen, one of his reasonable parts preventing him from doing so.

"So you finally showed up, right?"

"Um… yeah," Suzaku nodded, making point of looking into Kallen's eyes.

Someone threw a chubby noble boy next to them into the pool, splashing them both with water.

"Hey, you dumbass!" Kallen shouted at the boy who did it, water dropping from the locks of her red hair. "Can't you show some respects?"

"Geez, sorry, sister! Just havin' fun!"

Kallen rolled her eyes and when she looked back at Suzaku…

He wasn't there.

Not that he wanted to leave her _that_ desperately, but he simply felt very, very awkward.

And… he wanted to ask Euphie for a dance.

Shirley sat on a platform, looking around lazily with a glass of pineapple juice in her hand.

Okay, she wasn't looking around; her eyes were locked fast on a certain dark-haired ex-prince.

She found this nice, lonely perch in the very beginning of the party, and used it as her entrenchment in her war for Lelouch's attention.

In which she was epically much losing to Euphie.

Soon enough, she found out why this nice place was so abandoned: it was right next to a loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

As Milly's cheerful voice boomed through the swimming pool, Shirley was covering her ears, examining if there was blood running from them.

"As your beloved President of the Student council, I announce… a squaw dance! Ladies, grab your partners!"

Shirley's hunter instinct snapped on (yes, even Shirley has one).

She stood up, shaking her head to get the ringing out of it and adjusting her bright orange bikini so nothing inappropriate would peer out of it.

Or… should she…

She pulled the upper part a bit lower. Unobtrusively.

Her bright green eyes fixed on Lelouch.

Euphie was still stuck to his arm, but now, her hand was held out for the boy.

Lelouch smiled and shook his head.

Euphie laughed and grabbed his hand anyway, dragging him out to the dance floor.

There was a visible steam coming out of Shirley's ears.

The… bitch…

Calm down, Shirley. A deep breath. Yeah, that's right. And another one.

Euphie dragged Lelouch into the very middle, forcing his hand to her waist and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Shirley was red with jealousy. It was_ her_ who should be waltzing with Lulu, looking like a cute fucking _princess_ in his arms!

She snorted, crossing her arms.

A faint voice sing-songed in her head, the devilish voice of Milly the Whisperer.

_You remember the Cat party we had? _It asked her innocently. _I gave you an advice…_

Shirley remembered it well, but she found it stupidly melodramatic. But now… well… with Euphie here… those were extreme circumstances. And extreme circumstances called for extreme resources.

Her eyes scanned the crowd of students, until it fixed on a lonely looking boy with brown curls…

Shirley's mouth twisted to a smug smirk, something so unusual for the girl.

She set off toward her prey.

_Invoke jealousy, Shirley._

_What?_

_As I said. Make. Him. Jealous._

Suzaku tried not to look like a hurt puppy as Euphie dragged Lelouch away.

He had no right to be possessive about the princess… yet… he didn't like the looks she gave Lelouch. They were too sweet, too tender.

It was like if she was in love…

"Suzaku,"

He looked over at the girl speaking.

Shirley looked particularly good today. Her foxy hair silky, green eyes shining and brightly orange bikini emphasizing the colour of her hair and showing off the body of a swimmer… she was _hot_!

"Shirley," he mumbled, almost blushing, ashamed he thought something like that. "Hi. You look amazing."

This seemed to somewhat blanket her. "Uh…" she blushed darkly. "Thank you, Suzaku."

He smiled innocently. "Do you need something?"

"Well…" she took in a deep breath and took the plunge. "I wanted to ask you for a dance."

This time it was Suzaku who seemed blanketed.

"If you wanted to," Shirley added, heat rising to her cheeks. It wasn't as bad as with Lelouch, though.

"Well, sure," he nodded. "Why not?"

Lelouch tried not to think much of the fact that he had Euphie in his arms.

She chatted with him lightly, about nonsense as always, trying to keep his mind off the important.

"And then Earl Asplund asked the Countess for a dance, and…"

Lelouch switched her off. He didn't mean it meanly. He loved Euphie and he loved how she tried to be normal. But something just caught his attention.

Appearing somewhat gawkish as compared with his partner's whirling elegance, Suzaku Kururugi danced with Shirley.

Shirley.

Lelouch better looked twice until he was sure.

_Shirley_ had asked_ Suzaku_ for a dance? Really?

Not that he was being jealous; he was just used to Shirley milling about him… and no one else.

He was so used to her being centred on him that he couldn't even imagine her being with someone else.

And there she was… dancing with_ Suzaku_.

Suzaku said something and Shirley blushed, looking away from his deep, moss-green eyes.

He was making her blush? What the hell was he telling to her?

Euphie suddenly giggled.

"Uhh… sorry, what?"

She smiled at him. "Ah, I'm sorry. But I just noticed Suzaku."

Lelouch glanced at his best friend quickly. He was still talking to Shirley while dancing with her.

"What?"

Euphie shook her head with a soft chuckle. "He's being stubborn again about something."

"Just… would you just drop it, please?"

"But you two would make such a lovely pair…"

He noticed the colour of Shirley's face and shut up.

"Sorry."

Shirley sighed. "It's fine."

"I know it's stupid to talk to you about other boy while dancing with you."

She shrugged, dropping them into a bottomless pit of awkward silence.

Suzaku's hands were a bit sweaty and he struggled to keep his hand on Shirley's back, doing his best for it not to drop to the foxy's backside.

Her skin was very soft under his fingers, and her back muscles were firm from swimming.

"I actually don't know why you bother yourself so much because of him," he began again, continuing before she had time to stop him. "You're attractive young girl, Shirley. If he doesn't notice that, he doesn't deserve you."

He could almost feel the heat radiating from her face as it turned the colour of Kallen's hair.

She mumbled something incomprehensible.

Then the song ended and Shirley got out of Suzaku's arms, bolting out.

He considered calling after her or setting off in her direction, but he was aware it would be to no avail.

This girl just_ needed_ some self-confidence. She was beautiful, yes, she was smart, yes, but she didn't know it about herself.

And that of course meant that she couldn't use this, the best weapon she had, against Lelouch. If she did, she would win him over in the end. But like that…

Suzaku sighed. She was almost more hopeless than he himself.

"Hey, lovely!"

Euphie glanced over at the boy who called at her with a smile, then returned her look to Lelouch.

"Hey, lovely," the boy said again, this time sticking his head over her shoulder. He was quite handsome, with boyish features and messy blond hair. "Want to have fun with me?"

Euphie giggled. "No, sir, thank you."

"Come on," boy's hands slipped around the princess' waist. "Don't be so coy, lovely."

With those words, he jumped backwards, dropping into the pool back first, bringing Euphie with him.

They sunk beneath the level like a pair of rocks.

The boy let go of her so she could come up.

He was laughing his lungs off when her head reached the surface. "So what, lovely? Fun or not?"

She watched the boy for some time, then her lips curved into a smile. "Fun," she admitted, chuckling a bit. "But you scared me."

The boy smirked, bringing up his hand with two fingers up. "I promise, lovely, that it won't happen again."

"Yes, it won't," Lelouch said firmly, towering over the pair.

"Hey, who's that, your dad?" the boy asked Euphie.

Euphie showed both of the boys a beaming smile. "That's my cousin, Lelouch. He's just a bit morose sometimes."

"You okay, Euphie?" Lelouch asked the girl as she floated slowly toward the brink.

"Yes," Euphie mumbled.

"Geez, sure she's okay! It's not like I was drowning her or something! I had it all under control!"

Lelouch ignored the boy and helped Euphie out from the water.

"Umm… Lulu?"

Lelouch looked at Shirley, who just came up to him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…" she was blushing hard again and every word was hard for her. "If you… could dance with me."

"I…" Lelouch was looking at her for a moment blankly, then his head suddenly whipped around. "Wait! Where's Euphie?"

Spotting her weaving through the crowd to leave him and Shirley some alone time, he set out after the disguised princess.

Leaving Shirley on the brink of her sanity on the brink of the pool.

"Calm. Down."

Shirley was trembling, her eyes watery.

"Calm. Down."

Shirley was biting her fist.

"Damn, woman, form up!"

Milly sighed hugging the ginger's shoulders even more tightly. "It's just Lelouch being protective over a girl that's practically a younger sis to him!"

Shirley's lower lip quivered.

Milly sighed again. "Fine," she said quietly. "I have something for you. But…" she rose a warning finger. "Don't tell about it to anyone."

And with those words, the most perverted student of the Ashford academy led Shirley off to an abandoned buffet table, ducking and sticking out a hand into the depths underneath it.

And she drew out a bottle of a top-notch scotch.

"This, or sherry," she offered to Shirley.

Who stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Come on," Milly grinned mischievously. "What a party would it be without some good drink? Besides, booze gives you confidence. That what's you need, right? Confidence to ask Lulu out."

Shirley blushed and looked at her feet. "Uh… I guess… but… madam president…"

Milly pushed a glass with the golden, heavenly smelling liquid under her nose. "Drink."

"But…"

"Drink. It's an order."

Shirley bit her lip, but took the glass. "Won't it get me… tipsy?"

Milly rolled her eyes. "Just a little bit. And that's what we want. Tipsiness means no shaking hands. Confidence. Got it? Now drink. No heeltaps!"

"No heeltaps," Shirley repeated with a frown as she tipped the glass over, letting the golden liquid slip into her mouth. She swallowed, the scotch burning her throat as it went.

There was a very interesting taste it left in her mouth. She slid her tongue over her teeth.

Milly smiled. "Now, sister, you've tasted the nectar of the gods," she declared melodramatically. "Now go and show Lelouch what you've got," she cheered, slapping her ass.

"M-Madam president!" Shirley squeaked.

Milly's eyes locked on something and she set out that way, leaving the open bottle of scotch on the table.

Shirley took few deep breaths, the merciful haze of alcohol already rising in her head, leaving her with a small, easy smile on her lips.

She walked over to the actual buffet table, suddenly terribly hungry.

Taking a bowlful of chocolate ice-cream, she looked around her… spotting Lelouch chatting with a girl.

She was dressed in brightly green bikini which was in a nice tune of colours with her lime hair.

Shirley pouted, taking a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

She wasn't pleased.

Lelouch was being a naughty boy again. Unfaithful boy. Bouncing from girl to girl…

Lelouch greeted the girl with a frown, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

A half mad half drunk smile rose on Shirley's face.

She's going to play a spy and overhear what Lulu tells to her!

Shirley, a spy girl!

She giggled as she dragged her feet after the pair.

And yes, when Shirley was drunk, she was acting like a child.

She noticed the door of a closet slamming shut, a glimpse of lime hair the only indicator that it had been Lulu and the lime-girl who disappeared into it.

Shirley leant her back against the wall of the closet, hearing every single word of their conversation through the thin wall.

"…_enjoy my pizza,"_ the girl just said.

Lelouch sounded angry. _"You shouldn't have come. It's dangerous."_

"_How nice of you to care, Lelouch, but I can take care of myself."_

Lelouch didn't react to this.

"_Are you aware it's your deadline today?"_

Lelouch didn't react again.

"_So you will let me?"_

No reaction.

"_That's good. Clinging to your pride on this matter would be…"_

More words that might come out of the girl's mouth were muffled.

And Shirley knew how.

Lulu was kissing the girl!

Her whole body started to tremble again.

"You really can't swim?"

Kallen rose her chin.

Suzaku chuckled.

Kallen pouted. "What's so funny?"

Suzaku just shook his head, smiling broadly. "It's not about your… swimming issue, don't worry," he tried to say, breaking into laugh in the meantime.

Kallen fought not to laugh as well and keep her dignity. "Just laugh, Suzaku," she said rebelliously. "But when it comes time when you will have to drive a motorbike…"

"I can do that," he interrupted her, braving it out. "Can you light a fire on your own?"

"Sure," she said, smirking as she squared her shoulders. "With a lighter."

Suzaku smirked as well. "Do you think you're sly?"

She nodded. "More than you, at least."

"All talk no act?"

A grin appeared on her face. "You wish."

He stuck out his tongue childishly. "Maybe I do."

"Guuuuuys!"

They both turned and saw Milly running toward them.

This successfully ruined Kallen's mood.

"Hey, guys," Milly said, smiling at them. "You're not busy, are you?"

"No, madam president," Suzaku shook his head.

Why does he_ always_ have to be such a gentleman?

"Fine, then," Milly waved her hand around. "We have some trouble here and I can bother no one else but the Sutdent council with it. Rivalz is at the music and Shirley, Nina and Lelouch are nowhere to be found."

Kallen rolled her eyes.

Bullshit. Milly just didn't want her to get into Suzaku's pants quicker than she will.

Hey, waaait!

Has she just genuinely thought she wants to get into his… pants?

But, then… what else would their war with Milly be about? Surely not about hand-holding.

Kallen looked at Suzaku. So… she wanted to fuck this cutie? Well, why not? He was oh-so-hot, nice and certainly virgin as well.

"…would you be so nice, Kallen?" Milly asked her with a predatory smile.

Oh, damn, she blacked out.

"Uhhh… what?" she asked, tearing her eyes off Suzaku.

"I asked you if you would be so nice and go for some more snacks for the buffet," she repeated, her expression making it sure she noticed how Kallen was staring at Suzaku.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded and walked off, admitting the defeat.

She heard Milly elicit a soft purring sound.

"And for you, Suzaku… I need you to shift something heavy for me."

"Skilful boy," Milly praised.

Suzaku blushed. "Thank you, madam president."

Milly's lip twitched as she handed him a glass. "Here. A reward. Bottoms up."

Suzaku smelled it. Was it… "Alcohol?"

The blonde shrugged. "Yeah. Good party needs a good drink."

"I can't drink alcohol in school, madam president," Suzaku said uneasily.

"Yes, you can," Milly retorted firmly. "And anyway, you can't let me drink alone? A lady?"

Suzaku knew she wasn't playing entirely fair, playing it at his pride of being a gentleman. But he sighed and put the glass to his mouth.

"Bottoms up?" he smiled softly.

Milly nodded with a strange glint to her eyes. "Bottoms up."

"It's… devilishly delishhhhious," Suzaku slurred a bit.

Milly licked her lips, just slightly tipsy. "Yeah." She grinned. "Though I tend to call it heavenly."

Suzaku smiled. "Tommorrow's gonna be a hell for me."

Milly smiled and slipped a hand over his shoulders. "Maybe."

Suzaku closed one eye, looking at the shine of the lamp though his glass. Then he looked at her. "You're hot, you know?"

Milly smiled. "Yes, I know."

Suzaku looked into his glass. "Can I have some more, please?" he asked, looking up at her like a small kid asking for a chocolate.

He was cute. Incredibly cute.

Milly grinned, taking the bottle from behind her. "You were flattering me just because you wanted more?"

Suzaku pouted, grimacing. "M-maybe," he said with a hic. "But," his hand placed itself on her knee. "It's true."

She filled up his glass, leaning closer to him. "Thank you. You're not that bad yourself."

Suzaku smiled at her, his hand running up her thigh…

"Suzaku."

Suzaku straightened up at the decisiveness of the voice. "Yes, sir."

Shirley was eying him with narrowed eyes. "Come with me."

Suzaku saluted and stood up, swaying. "Will do."

Milly watched the two of them, both honkers, as they walked away, totally perplexed.

If she didn't expect someone to steal Suzaku away from her, it was Shirley.

Her jaw dropped open as Shirley slipped her hand into Suzaku's.

Shirley?!

Suzaku looked lost standing in the quite roomy closet.

He turned to Shirley, who just closed the door behind the two of them.

"Well, m'lady," Suzaku flashed the ivory. "What do you want me to do?"

Shirley looked devilish like that; her hair _and _bikini shining like hell's fire in the dim lighted closet.

She smiled, even emphasizing the appearance.

"Do _me_," she said clearly before coming at him.

His back hit the wall hard, 'cos he didn't await the impact.

He almost screamed out in surprise, Shirley muting the sound when she slipped her tongue into his open mouth. His instincts were quick even when he was drunk, and his conscious was shunted when he hastily returned the kiss, his tongue exploring Shirley's sweet-tasting mouth.

One of her hands clasped itself on the back of his neck, while the second braced against his chest. He didn't know what he could and couldn't, but he just let his body guide him as one of his hands slid down to Shirley's small, fine butt, griping it quite firmly.

She groaned into his mouth, her fingers seemingly trying to grip something as her fingers clutched at his chest.

He brought her closer with his arm, their lightly-clothed bodies rubbing against each other.

This caused them to moan at the same time, Shirley gripping at his hair.

He sued his hand on her butt to move her hips closer to his, her hot lap grazing the slowly growing bulge in his pants.

They both shuddered, their eyes connecting, moss meeting peas.

Shirley broke the kiss, drawing back.

Suzku found himself sunken in her eyes…

She moved in closer, hand slipping into his pants.

"Now," she breathed out into his ear, panting.

He closed his eyes. "Where?"

He heard her swallow. "On the ponton."

He looked over her shoulder at the blow-up sunbed she was referring to.

"Fine," he breathed against her neck.

He picked her up bridal-style, laying her down on it, sparing her the embarrassment of laying down for him.

He rolled onto her, both hands propped at the side of her head.

The sunbed was swaying beneath them, but the world was swaying for the drunken pair anyway.

Suzaku dived in for a kiss, Shirley wasting no time in stripping him from his swim-shorts. He had to help her and kick them away.

When he was naked, he raised up, looking Shirley into eyes again.

They were different than usually. Their shade was darker, the sparkles were not sparkles of innocent joy anymore… and they were narrowed, giving the girl a feline appearance.

Incredibly sexy, from Suzaku's opinion.

He kissed her neck, running his tongue over the soft, heated skin.

Her hand was in his hair again, tugging now and then, and every tug and a shock wave through his body.

He nipped experimentally at the skin on her throat, getting a throaty moan from the girl.

"Suzaku…"

It was strange to hear his voice like that, as a deliberate admission that it was _him _delivering all the pleasure to her.

He sped up, kissing and licking, nipping now and then, driving Shirley crazy.

She was rewarding him with harder and harder tugs at his hair.

When he was done with probing Shirley's pale body, he retuned to her lips, letting her taste her own taste as he worked on stripping her down.

His work done, he pulled away from Shirley, connecting their eyes again. One of his hands started stroking the girl's thigh.

"Shirley," he gasped before shaking his head. "I don't know much about his, but this may hurt."

Shirley closed her eyes and put her hands above her head, showing him her total submission. "I don't care," she growled.

She spread her legs for him, wrapping them around his waist.

"Just… go on."

And he did, pushing his tip into her experimentally, almost losing it at the spot from the sensation.

He heard her hold her breath below him and went deeper, and deeper, not able to hold back the moan anymore.

Then he realized… there was no resistance.

Shirley… didn't have her maidenhead.

She… wasn't a virgin.

He froze.

Her eyes opened a bit and she looked at him. She seemed dizzy.

"S-Suzaku…" she breathed out.

Even his name was sexy when it came from the lips of this foxy-haired devil.

He pushed the thought that even if he thought so he _wasn't Shirely's first_ away.

"Shirley," he groaned.

Suzaku's instincts were quick to pick up the basics of sex. It was nothing more than finding the angle which made Shirley moan the hardest, and thrusting over and over.

Can one… love sex?

Because Suzaku loved it right now.

And he loved it even as he lay down beside Shirley, panting, sweat-soaked and dizzy.

His name sounded best when Shirley shouted it in the end. It was like…

Suzaku fell asleep from exhaustion and drunkenness, as did Shirley.

And none of the two remembered the small detail they didn't use any protection.

* * *

_**FUN FACTS:**_

_**This was actually my very first… is this lime, or lemon? … to write.**_

_**And yes, all that happened was Milly's fault. Well… not everything. But you get the point.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Swimsuit party, part 2**

* * *

_**WARNING: Lemon. I guess. And maybe some fluff in the end.**_

* * *

You see, having such a beautiful sister like Euphemia was nice…

But Lelouch started to hate the guts of all those guys eying her.

They were all like: _Morning, lady! You look awesome today! Care for a dance with me?_

And Lelouch then stared them down until they left.

And Euphie didn't seem to care.

"You know, Lelouch, the breakfast you made today was excellent," she said, smiling at him, just moments after he stared down another suitor.

"Thank you, Euphie," he replied, nodding.

"I loved the bacon," she ranted on. "But those scrambled eggs weren't bad at all."

This was the sad part: they didn't see each other for a long time, but they still quickly ran out of themes they were willing to talk to each other about. Especially when Euphie didn't want to bring up Marianne, their father, the Black knights…

Well, there was a lot they _didn't want_ to talk about and a wee bit of what they_ could_ talk about.

Lelouch hummed. Even if he was getting bored with Euphie's babble, he was going to smile and nod, just for her to feel good about it.

"…and I happened to get it from Cornelia on my fourteenth birthday!" Euphie smiled, her smile bright, innocent and beaming.

There was a part of Lelouch that regretted that Euphie overcame her shock from meeting C.C. so quickly.

"That's very nice of her," he said.

"Yes," Euphie nodded. "She's still very nice to me."

Lelouch nodded as well. "She loves you. That's hard to get rid off."

Euphie noticed the insinuation and gave him another smile.

And this smile was all he needed to know that he did what he should do.

They danced right now, Suzaku and Shirley, their previous topic of talk disappeared from their sight again, and they were alone again… as much as they could be alone amidst all those people.

"I love waltz," Euphie hummed.

He smiled. "Is there something you don't love?"

"Pizza," Euphie said immediately, shuddering.

Lelouch almost burst out laughing.

Euphie could be a pretty quick runner when she wanted, Lelouch noted to himself as he lost trace of her in the crowd.

Wait.

Wasn't he talking to someone before he set off after Euphie?

Shirley.

Knowing how angry is she going to be, he jogged toward the place where they chatted before…

And found out she was gone.

Aah! Milly is going to kill him if she finds out!

He groaned with exasperation, looking about if he cannot catch a glimpse of rusty hair.

But it wasn't the bright orange of Shirley's hair he saw.

It was bright lime green of C.C.'s.

She stood casually at the buffet table, picking up a slice of a cheese pizza.

He couldn't help but watch her as she suddenly froze and closed her eyes, munching on the mouthful with silent concentration.

He never picked up on her obsession with that food. It was greasy and salty.

Her hair was tied up into two ponytails, and she was wearing bright green bikini.

She didn't have any bikini, if he knew.

He set off toward her.

When he reached her, the slice of pizza was gone somehow.

"C.C.," he said firmly.

She didn't startle, disappointing him a bit. "Lelouch," she said calmly, eyeing the various types of pizza in front of her.

"What are you doing here."

It was more of a demand than a question.

She finally looked at him. "Eating."

He narrowed his eyes, grabbing her wrist and dragging her away from the buffet table, and into a nearby closet.

He let go of her and closed the door.

She rubbed at her wrist absentmindedly. "You owe me a pizza."

He glared at her. "No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

He knew he shouldn't lose his control easily but he listened to Euphie's rant _all day_!

Getting tired with C.C. squabbling with him, he used all the force he had to pin her against the wall.

She didn't defend herself. She never did.

"You're losing your cool," she noted.

Lelouch closed his eyes.

"You didn't even let me enjoy my pizza."

He took few deep breaths. "You shouldn't have come here. It's dangerous."

She smirked. "How nice of you to care, Lelouch, but I can take care of myself."

He knew she did. But she still shouldn't risk it. Suzaku was there. What if he saw her?

But none of his thoughts was spoken up as C.C.'s voice sounded again.

"Are you aware it's your deadline today?"

And now she called it a deadline.

To be honest with you all, yes, Lelouch vi Britannia _was afraid_. He was_ scared_ of the idea of his first time. When he just thought about himself being so… exposed to someone else, C.C. or not… it scared him terribly.

He nodded, unable to speak.

"So you will let me?" she asked him.

Will he?

He stared into C.C.'s amber eyes.

Was there someone else… someone better than her for this?

She was impassive, yes, but, as much as it was humiliating for him to just think about it… she was always there for him, when he doubted himself and his cause, when he was terrified, facing the future he fought to create…

"That's good," she said, misinterpreting the silence… or not? Maybe it was more the softness that came into his eyes that assured her he will. "Clinging to your pride on this matter would be…"

He kissed her.

Without thinking, without reasoning. He just did.

C.C.'s eyes widened.

And they stayed wide until Lelouch, suddenly calm again, pulled back.

Just then, she calmed down a bit. A really small bit.

"Lelouch," she said, managing for her voice to be completely clean and steady. "What was that supposed to mean?"

He stared into those golden orbs. "Nothing," he said. And meant it.

"Okay. Now, I want you to say it: will you let me do it?"

He had to try one more time.

"I don't need this."

C.C. sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, you do. Even as it might be hard for you – for whatever reasons I don't understand – to accept it, it is a need of a body, like hunger or thirst. And as well as I am not going to let you starve yourself to death…"

She let the sentence trail off.

Lelouch thought about it, and this time she gave him more than enough time to. It was truth, and he couldn't deny it, that his body was asking for it. It was like an unscratchable itch as of now, irritating and breaking his cool.

He needed to calm down… and if that was the only way to do it…

But he wasn't going to lose to C.C. He may agree to expose himself to her, but he wanted her to be exposed as well.

"You aren't a virgin, are you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I've lost my own virginity years ago. And you?"

"I thought you've already figured it out."

C.C. shrugged.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Me losing virginity?"

He nodded.

Her amber eyes narrowed. She looked like a cat.

"You want details or…"

He closed his eyes. "How did it feel like?"

"First bad, then good, and then… ambrosial," she said simply. "But…" her hand reached out and lightly touched his side. "I know ways to make it feel good from the start."

Well… he never thought he will ever be using C.C. as a call-girl. But he never thought he will receive the Geass power, either.

He took in a deep breath and noticed everything in C.C.'s proximity smelled of pizza.

"I…agree," he said.

She nodded. "Fine, then. I'll meet with you tonight at your room."

He didn't let her leave. "But. I have a condition."

"I'm listening."

This just couldn't get more awkward, there was no way a simple demand could make it worse.

"I don't want a hand job, C.C."

And it just got worse!

C.C. seemed to try to process what he just said. That she will have to… take a real part in… satisfying Lelouch.

"Okay."

Lelouch released her; he said what he wanted to say.

"But I have conditions as well."

Two shining amethysts just got hard again.

"What conditions," Lelouch asked, sounding frustrated with her.

She kept staring into his eyes. "I am willing to do completely anything in order to relieve you. I will be tender, rough, dominant or submissive. But I am not going to kiss you. Under any circumstances."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

She backed down a little. "It is my personal issue."

"I see," he replied, condescending.

Sometimes he made her nauseous. And sometimes he just seemed like such an interesting young man…

"And another one."

"Another one of your _personal issues_, C.C.?"

It was strange how easily Lelouch could change from prey to predator.

"Yes, Lelouch," she replied coldly. "Even if you somehow managed to bring me into an orgasm, I demand that I don't have to show it."

Now _this_ was an interesting demand.

"I thought that robs it of all of the fun."

C.C.'s eyes bore holes into his head. "Sex is a primary need. It's not supposed to be fun." She smirked smugly. "And it_ can_ be fun even without that, believe me."

And he did. She was an immortal girl, after all.

Who else would you want to believe?

When Lelouch finally came home from the never-ending swimsuit party, C.C. was already home, changed from the bikini into her usual clothes, a huge plate on cheese pizza on her lap.

Lelouch walked over to his desk and tossed his jacket over it. Then he leant against it, watching C.C. as she sunk her teeth into another slice.

It was fascinating. She narrowed her eyes, letting out a pleased grunt as she rolled the slice on her tongue to please every taste bud she had.

It was like watching her have sex with the pizza.

Lelouch shook his head to dismiss the image.

"Isn't it that pizza from the party?"

"Yesh," C.C. nodded, muttering because her mouth was full.

It was as Lelouch had… well, not feared. As he anticipated.

It was Suzaku who made this pizza – he said his college from work taught him to make it.

So C.C. was having sex with Suzaku's pizza. Suzaku caused so much pleasure to C.C.

That wasn't a nice thought.

Well… maybe it was, but if Lelouch admitted it to himself…

I'll just drop it.

Maybe just one more note: If this is what Suzaku had achieved with his pizza, Lelouch was going to try and beat him in pleasing C.C. tonight.

Now I'll drop it.

"Are we going to begin?" C.C. asked.

He watched her enjoy herself over the pizza for a while longer. "No," he said finally. "I'll have a shower now."

"Fine."

He walked off casually to the bathroom…

And then started breathing quickly, his hands shaking.

No matter what she told him, no matter what he said to himself… he was still terrified.

He dressed off and dropped into the shower, pummelling himself with warm water.

It was… going to be okay, wasn't it.

C.C. bit her lips.

Lelouch… had shown her affection today. He kissed her. Without being compelled to do it in any way. Maybe it was just a token of his sexual frustration, but it felt different. Genuine.

She closed her eyes and tried to bury every flicker of emotion Lelouch had woken up in her in the precious deliciousness of that pizza.

"C.C."

And here they came.

She opened her eyes, munching silently and looking over at her contractor.

"I almost thought you are asleep."

She didn't react to that; there was no need.

He sat down on the bed they shared, being careful not to invade her private zone.

It was funny; he never cared before.

She sat up and set her plan to motion.

Her arm stretched out. "Do you want some?"

He watched the started slice of pizza in front of him. "I don't like pizza too much."

She blinked patiently. "Try it. It's delicious."

His eyes were locked on hers.

Why was he cautious now?

He carefully used his fingers to keep the slice steady and bit off a mouthful.

He didn't keep his eyes off C.C.'s.

Eating that pizza was almost like kissing her again. The same taste and smell, there was also a little of her saliva on it…

Oh.

She got him.

A little smirk appeared on her lips as she realized he realized.

And her lips were suddenly perfectly kissable, event though there was grease shining on them.

And he resisted the urge to kiss her.

Her hand with pizza withdrew again, her eyes narrowing a bit as she bit off a piece as well.

He realized that watching her enjoy her pizza turns him on.

Was she… aware of that?

She kept her eyes fast on the pizza, ignoring any visible indication of what was going on with Lelouch.

And it was going visible.

She suddenly put the slice down.

"I'm full," she mumbled and drew closer to him on the bed.

He did his best not to draw back. All of a sudden, he felt nervous in her proximity, though his manly instincts he had despite of his visible feminity, told him to do the same to her.

"Isn't it going to be uncomfortable," he asked blankly, mirroring her deadpanning. "With your stomach full."

C.C. shrugged. "I'll be okay, thanks for your concern."

He passed the tease and angled his body towards the lime-haired witch. "So, what's going to happen?"

A little smirk rose on her lips. "Anything you want."

He rolled his eyes.

She shifted on the bed, rearing up on her knees. "This," she mumbled and undressed.

It was no strip-tease. She just got it all off, quickly and pragmatically.

The smirk didn't leave C.C.'s lips when she just kept kneeling there, letting Lelouch watch her.

And he _did _watch her.

Actually, it surprised C.C. how he didn't even try to conceal it.

His eyes examined her from the top of her head, passed her bangs and paused for a while to stare into those (slightly amused) amber eyes.

She didn't know if it was just an illusion caused by light, but she saw Lelouch's amethyst eyes darken slightly.

They were even more captivating that way.

Not that C.C. cared.

His gaze dropped eventually, passing C.C.'s lips and tracing the line of her neck before it lowered itself on her chest and nicely shaped breasts. He didn't linger _there_, though, at least not as long as she expected him to.

She saw him swallow as his adam's apple jumped.

His gaze brushed past C.C.'s surprisingly flat belly – considering all the pizza she ate – and trailed down her white legs.

She almost chuckled when she realized that his eyes were evading the spot between her thighs.

He looked up at her. She was almost positive now that their shade changed.

He pushed himself closer to her, still watching her partly over his shoulder. "And now?" he whispered.

C.C. blinked. She liked his voice – deep and manly, in contrast with his thin body.

She didn't answer this time, just dropped lower and moved over to him.

He body was almost touching his back again, and the remembrance of yesterday's night made him shiver ever so slightly.

C.C.'s hands sneaked beneath his armpits and further, until she was practically hugging him from behind. Her hands landed on his chest, fingers unbuttoning the shirt skilfully.

"You shouldn't have bothered with dressing up," she mumbled into his ear, her cheek nuzzling his neck.

She saw him bite his lip. "Would rob myself of fun," he replied quietly.

He sounded strained; she knew he would feel very uncomfortable with her invading his personal space, since he made it pretty clear how he felt about his privacy.

But he needed – and wanted, let's not blame each other – this and she was going to give it to him.

When the buttons were all undone, her hands began to caress his bare skin softly, stroking and massaging.

He really was a bag of bones. There was almost no hint of sinew on him.

It was true C.C. liked strong men more, but she did her best not to think about Lelouch's poor physique… for now. She was going to mock him about that later.

She brushed her fingers over a certain place, expecting him to react.

But he didn't.

"You don't have sensitive nipples," she grumbled, displeased.

"I thought women are ought to," Lelouch said blankly.

"If someone just paid me every time I hear this," she murmured before unceremoniously placing her lips against Lelouch's pale neck, placing a kiss on the spot before sucking on it.

Lelouch stiffened. His eyes snapped shut and his mouth opened, no real sound escaping them.

C.C. breathed out an amused sound, her breath tickling at his skin.

He managed to get his mouth closed, biting down on his lip.

"Don't hold back," she murmured, letting go of the place, running her tongue over the red spot.

He elicited a low growl, almost animal one.

"You're spoiling if for yourself," she continued, taking off his shirt and trailing kisses down his back.

His breath quickened slightly.

She stopped at his waist, drawing up again.

She kissed his jaw twice and moved around, straddling him.

Amethyst met amber as their eyes locked, C.C. hooking her arms around his neck.

"Hi," she said, deadpanning.

He had to take in a deep breath to be able to get out a weak hi.

She dipped her head, her lips meeting his collarbone, sucking again, while her small, pale hand roamed over his chest, working its way down.

Lelouch's head flung back a bit when it reached his zipper. He breathed out loudly.

C.C. looked down, watching her hand softly placed on Lelouch's crotch.

Wow, he was quick. Almost hard? Already? He must be_ really_ frustrated.

She considered if she should unzip the zipper or not.

"C.C.," Lelouch groaned weakly.

"Hm?" her head shot up.

"Do something."

She let her head fall down again so he wouldn't see her smirk.

"Roger that," she mumbled almost inaudibly and palmed the front of his pants.

He sighed out, his hand finally finding some usage as he placed it gently to her waist. The other one rested on her thigh.

She kept rubbing, looking up for a moment to see the ex-prince's reaction.

His eyes were closed, his lower lip reddened from the bites, his cheeks flushed.

He was lovely like that.

She found herself considering giving him a kiss, but she dismissed the idea at once.

Kiss would be too… intimate.

She let her head fall again, shaking her head, thousand lock of lime-green hair impacting on Lelouch's pale skin, tickling him.

Lelouch's warm hand caught her cold wrist.

She stopped rubbing and looked up at him again, just to find his eyes staring down at her.

"What?"

He started leaning forward, startling her.

He wasn't going to break the promise, was he?

But he just leant forward, his thumb rubbing circles the alabaster skin of her side as his lips came close to her ear.

"I said," he whispered in his Zero-like commanding voice. "I want no hand-jobs, C.C."

"Don't worry," she smirked, her free hand coming up to the back of his neck, massaging it gently. "That's just foreplay."

She heard him swallow. Was he really_ that _scared about it?

They stayed like this for a while.

"Have you seen a woman naked before?"

"Just half-naked."

She smiled a bit. Marianne would be proud that her son stayed innocent for such a long time. Though she might not be so happy it was _her_ of all people to help him get rid of it.

"Have you ever_ touched _a woman before?"

This took him time to get out. "Not in a sexual way. Though Milly once made me touch her breast. Don't ask."

She drew back, her hand still on his neck, locking eyes with him. "You can touch me."

She studied his reaction. There was one thing she couldn't deny: she was curious if he wanted to. If he was attracted to her, or disgusted at her, like the others were.

His teeth found his lip again as his both hands started moving, stroking and palming every inch of the exposed alabaster skin.

She found herself struggling not to react, not to narrow her eyes, not to groan when his hand made its way in between her slim thighs…

She almost forgot how it was, being caressed, being the centre of someone's universe for a while, being acknowledged as a woman…

He ran his knuckles over the lower part of her abdomen, just a feathery touch against her skin. His hand found her breast and squeezed just a little bit, stroking…

Ah, Lelouch.

He wanted her to react.

She gave him what he wanted, closing her eyes and running her tongue over her lower lip, showing him he was doing something right.

Just a small push, to make him comfortable.

When she opened them again, she found him in a feverish state. He seemed mesmerized by her body, by the softness of her skin, the smoothness of her hair, her curves…

She bit down on her lip, hard, when she realized his finger was rubbing her _down there_.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

Oh, he treated this like a serious business, judging from his tone.

"Nice," she admitted, "but nothing special…"

The finger stopped rubbing and slid in.

Her breath came out in a soft gasp.

He started pumping it slowly. "This is how you do it, right?"

She licked her lower lip again and tried to compose herself, trying to ignore what was happening to her, as well as the way it affected her body.

"Lelouch… ah!"

How the _hell _did he know where clitoris was?

The softest of blushes rising to her cheeks, she noted a hint of smug smirk on his lips.

"I…"

He rubbed. Gently, but the friction was there, and it was beginning to drive her crazy.

"don't want…"

She gasped again as he tried harder.

"A hand-job, either," she finally finished, catching his eyes.

They kept staring at each other.

He wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him.

But they were both too stubborn for that.

"Fine," Lelouch said quietly and removed his fingers, returning his hand on the blanket beside him.

C.C. wanted to hide every possible indication that he did something that pleased her, and decided to busy herself with taking off Lelouch's trousers.

"Seriously?"

Lelouch stared back at her. "Simply from pragmatic reasons."

If you wondered what they were referring to, it was Lelouch's lack of underwear.

"I see," she replied, deadpanning despite her actual surprisal.

And the surprisal wasn't there exactly because he didn't wear underwear, it was… okay, it was the size of the thing it should be covering.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Lelouch vi Britannia… had a considerably big cock.

C.C.'s teeth sunk into her tongue.

Wow, Marianne… is _this _why you married Charles?

She straightened up, towering over Lelouch.

His free hand was on her hip; his eyes seemed unable of breaking contact with hers.

She moved down, finding the right angle and position…

And lowered herself.

Lelouch's mind shattered.

There was a smile plastered on her face; a smile she was glad he didn't see.

When they were at Narita, when he found out her real name, she asked him to say it, nicely and tenderly.

And he said it. Coldly and detachedly as he always did.

And when they were on his bed, when she showed him what being a man meant, when he was all dazed and lost and far gone, all she wanted was him saying her name – no, moaning it – as he came, moaning it loudly and lovingly.

And he moaned it. It was loud, full of emotion and lust and… Lelouch.

It was him, the purest form of Lelouch vi Britannia.

She watched him sleeping.

Eyes closed, thin body covered in blankets, raven hair messy. He was… exquisite.

She planted a kiss on his forehead, hoping for him not to wake up.

He didn't, just made a puffing sound and moved his hand a little.

She swallowed, and, burying all she might feel for the man, she turned around so she faced the window instead of him, burying her chin in her Cheese-kun as she watched the inky night outside.

* * *

_**FUN FACTS:**_

_**Yes, I know they are all OOC.**_

_**Yes, I accept requests for pairings and situations. (Even if they are not compatible with that. I can make a oneshot chap.)**_

_**Yes, I have a thing for C.C./Lulu, though it is not my OTP.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**MORNINGS**

* * *

_**WARNINGS: Nothing much there.**_

* * *

_**Thank you all you people who reviewed and thank yout thank you thank you my awesome beta, CyberPunker, for betaing this. I didn't expect you to contact me so quickly! I didn't even think anyone would beta this! And moreover, thank you all you guys who faved or followed. Love you.**_

* * *

His throat was dry, there was a steady pounding in his head and bright sunlight was attacking his eyelids.

Suzaku just wondered if there could possibly be worse mornings than this one.

He sat up, trying to ignore the way it made his stomach flip and his world sway.

"Geez," he muttered, wondering if he was going to throw up right here or not.

Something between a snort and a giggle sounded near him.

Too loud for his liking.

"Morning, lover boy," someone whispered.

He ran a tongue over his lips. "Morning," he grumbled, his thinking too paralyzed for him to wonder who it was.

A hand was tucked into his messy curls, fondling them. "How do you feel?"

He swallowed as another wave of nausea flooded him. "Terrible," he admitted.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much," the voice said kindly. "You must have a terrible hangover, you were totally sloshed."

"Yup," he mumbled, afraid of opening his mouth more. "I remember."

Another amused sound. "You do?"

He nodded and sent his world spinning again.

This was his curse; no matter how trashed he was, he always remembered everything that happened. Which was sad, 'cos he did all sorts of crap when he got drunk.

This reminded him…

Of yesterday.

The hand in his hair was small and soft, and the voice was feminine…

"Shirley?"

"No," the voice replied with a soft chuckle.

A flash of panic cut through his hazed mind. If it's not Shirley, then…

"Just open your eyes already."

And he obeyed, fighting all that screamed at him not to do it.

Bright light attacked his eyes, blinding him for a moment.

He shifted his eyes from the window, turning his head to the side…

And found Milly sitting next to him.

He swallowed. This was most certainly_ not_ the closet he fell asleep in. That meant he found them there. And… brought him there?

He cleared his throat and forced a weak smile on his face. "Why, hello, madam prez."

It was kinda weird, saying madam president to a girl clad in lavender pajamas with sheep on it.

"Good morning, Suzaku," she smiled at him broadly, her hand leaving his hair as she waved at him flirtatiously.

"Whe-" he had to swallow once more to get the question out of his mouth. "Where am I?"

"My room," she answered, waving her hand around. "Cozy, right?"

He looked around, trying to avoid looking into the bright window. "Yeah. Homely."

Milly's expression turned serious. "So you remember what happened yesterday?"

He nodded again. "Yes. I got drunk and left with Shirley and…" he blushed heavily. "Things happened."

Milly crossed her arms. "Yeah. Things certainly happened. You banged out little copper-top."

He blushed again and his eyes dropped to the golden sheets of Milly's bed.

"Imagine my surprise," Milly continued, her tone varying between amusement and bitterness, "when I went into the closet in the evening to store some stuff there and found Shirley lying on the floor completely naked, looking like some dam goddess of sex."

Suzaku blushed a bit more (not that it was possible) and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But that wasn't the surprise of the day, Suzaku," Milly was pouting now. "The surprise of the day was that it wasn't Lelouch who she was snuggled up to. It was _you_."

"Madam pres…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Not that I wasn't grateful to you for giving me such hot gossip, but do you understand what mess did I have to dispose of?"

He looked up. "Mess?"

There wasn't even a blush on her cheeks when she continued. "No, Suzaku, I don't mean the actual, physical mess, like your cum on the floor or your clothes hanging on racks. I mean the social mess. I couldn't let Shirley – and you – go through the awkwardness of waking up naked and in addition to it _on each other_. I had to find clothes for both of you and get you to a proper bed, then make sure you both won't mess up when you wake up."

Suzaku just stared at her.

He never knew – and it was probably because he never needed it – that Milly helped her schoolmates like that. He always thought she is just the devil-may-care type of girl, he couldn't imagine her helping people when they got themselves into some crappy situation.

"Where is Shirley?" he asked finally.

"In her room, I guess. You'll both be skipping some classes today."

Suzaku could imagine why. His head still ached. Be bit down on his lip. "Um… does she remember?"

Milly shrugged. "Vaguely. She remembers kissing you, but not much else."

"I see. So…"

"Nah, she doesn't know you had sex."

Suzaku blushed again. "That's… good?"

"In a way," Milly drawled. "Of course it is kinda embarrassing not to remember your first, but it's fine she doesn't have to face the fact it wasn't Lelouch."

A memory floated through Suzaku's mind until he was finally able to comprehend it. "I wasn't her first."

Milly grinned. "Yes, you were, Suzaku."

"No, madam president," he insisted, not quite realizing he was discussing Shirley's love life with Milly Ashford. "I'm sure of that."

Milly kept grinning. "You mean that she didn't have her maidenhead, right?"

Rosy changed to crimson. "Um… yes."

Milly leant forward, a little mischievous gleam in her eyes contrasting with the innocent look she gave him. "Have you ever heard… of accidental penetration with foreign objects?"

Suzaku seemed glad there wasn't a brighter hue of red. "Ah… I see…"

"So you understand why she didn't tell anyone? It's quite embarrassing."

"H-how do you know about it, then?" he stuttered.

She smirked. "I was at it."

One part of him wanted to know what object it was that robbed Shirley of her virginity, but that was the kinky part of him, and kinky parts are the first to give way when you've got a headache.

"I… um… see," he mumbled.

Milly giggled. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

His eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," she repeated. "I mean, those big green eyes, blush and so… it's cuddlesome. Do you like cuddling?"

A muffled "gah" escaped Suzaku's mouth. "Uh… pardon me, madam president?"

She kept smiling at him radiantly. "Cuddling! Like hugging and petting and yeah, maybe a bit of pawing."

The lovely tomato Suzaku's head became turned to the side. "Uh… no, madam president. I'm… not the type."

"Come on! How do you mean that? Everyone likes cuddling!" she squealed (yeah, squealed. Weird.) and dived forward, wrapping Suzaku in a tight hug.

It was quite nice, when you left out the fact that she knocked his breath out and her breasts made it hard for him to take a breath in.

He blew Milly's wavy hair out of his face, letting her squeeze the brains out of him. He was gentlemen, after all.

And this is how it went for another minute, Milly's hands hooked around his neck as she nestled against him.

"Um… madam president?" he said weakly after the said time.

"Yes, Suzaku?" she whispered cheerily, trying not to deaf him.

"Could you please let go?"

"No," she replied simply. "Because I deserve a reward for helping you and Shirley. And I want to hug you."

"You've already hugged me."

She grinned into his shoulder. "Hey, you should be glad I didn't want you to fuck me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I am, madam prez."

* * *

C.C. lay sprawled on Lelouch's bed, eyes closed, using the fact that Lelouch couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, and thus didn't bug her when she was enjoying the lazy Tuesday morning.

She could hear rustling as he buttoned up his shirt, humming some annoying melody.

Sometimes a word escaped his lips as well.

It sounded like _mana_.

She shifted in the bed, turning on her side as she let out a little puff sound.

She heard him… chuckling?

The little son of… lady Marianne was chuckling at her?

He kept on humming the annoying melody when he moved closer.

She felt the bed shift when he sat beside her "sleeping" form, his breath brushing her face when he lay down facing her.

That's what he did when he thought she was sleeping?

She pretended to murmur wordlessly from sleep, turning over again.

He was motionless for some time and C.C. almost suspected him of checking her up from behind.

Then he finally moved, rising up again and walking over to his desk.

She let her eyes open slowly, sighing and ruffling her hair slightly before sitting up.

"Good morning, Lelouch," she said blankly. She definitely had better self-control than him.

"C.C.," he said, looking a bit surprised. Not even a bit like a guy who just delighted himself with watching her sleeping. "You're awake."

She stretched a bit, biting back a yawn. "Obviously," she retorted, but not angrily. When he kept looking at her, she tilted her head to the side. "Did you want something from me?"

He nodded and put on his jacket. "Actually, yes. I wanted to inform you that you're moving. To the Black Knights HQ."

"Why," she asked almost immediately.

"It is starting to be dangerous to have you around. With Euphie and Suzaku wandering around Ashford. You'll be safe with them. They know about you anyway."

"I see," she replied lazily, lying down on her stomach. "But what will you tell to your sweet little Euphie?"

Lelouch watched her for a while. This sounded a bit jealous. At least the words, her voice was calm as usual. "Why should I tell her anything?"

C.C. shrugged. "She saw me. And she things you and I are some sort of pair. She's going to be curious if I will stop coming round."

He looked away. "I'll tell her we broke up."

This made her fight to keep down a smile. "But we aren't breaking up, are we Lelouch?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "No, of course not. I am not abandoning you, C.C. I am merely finding a safer place or you to live in."

This was more genuine than she wanted it to be.

"Oh, I see," she said, letting the smirk adorn her pale face. "But that's too bad; I've just found something to do on boring weekends."

He tensed. "This is not going to happen again, C.C."

She stared at him emotionlessly. "You didn't like it?"

"I did," he answered, maybe too quickly. "But I don't want this to happen again."

"Aw, it's a pity," she said, somewhere between deadpan and mocking. "You actually weren't that bad, considering that was your first." She caressed the sheet with her toe. "Second could be even better."

She saw as he swallowed and tried not to be smug.

"Are you trying to play upon my ego?"

She pulled her Cheese-kun closer and laid her chin on it. "Yes."

He watched her, trying to compose himself. "I have to go to school. We will talk later."

"Okay," she replied and watched him gather up his stuff. "Have fun, Lelouch."

He just grumbled something in reply.

* * *

_Mana mana… pull me closer, baby … mana, mana… let me feel the rhythm… mana, mana… oh closer baby, I can't feel your heart beat… MANA MANA!_

Euphie rubbed her eyes as she padded into the dining room, dressed just in her simple sleeveless night gown.

"Good morning," she yawned, flashing a smile…

Toward C.C. who sat (practically kneeled) on a chair with an open box with pizza and a computer in front of her.

She looked up at Euphie and nodded. "Good morning."

Euphie rounded the table to peek at the screen, and blushed when she noted C.C. was wearing just one of Lelouch's button-up shirts and panties.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching a video on Brit-Tube," C.C. replied and sunk her teeth into a slice of pizza.

Euphie watched the singer clad in silly, short, spangled dress who just kept on jumping up and down while repeating words mana, mana randomly into the beating music.

"Oh, you like that kind of music?" she asked with a smile.

C.C. grinned slightly. "Not really," she answered with her mouth full of cheese. "But I heard Lelouch singing it this morning."

Euphie blushed. "Oh," he mumbled. Then she realized something. "Wait… _really_?"

"Yup," C.C. mumbled around the mouthful, smiling slightly.

"He was singing_ Mana_?"

C.C. just nodded this time.

Euphie's eyes were wide, as if she just found out Lelouch is watching porn secretly.

"I've never thought he was like this…"

_Mana mana… BABY!_

The song finally ended (thank goodness) and Euphie drew back from C.C., aiming toward the kitchen.

"I'm… going to have some breakfast, you want something?" Euphie asked nicely, bravely shrugging off the shock.

"No, thank you, I will stay at my pizza."

"Okay," Euphie sing-songed. "By the way, why aren't you at school? I thought you're attending as well."

"Oh, yes, I am ill, and I didn't want to infect my roommate, so Lelouch invited me to stay here," she said, repeating the story Lelouch suggested her yesterday.

"That's nice of him," Euphie smiled.

"Yes, of course."

"Um… did you two… erm…"

C.C. turned her head from the pizza to the young princess. "Are you asking if we had sex?"

Euphie's face flared. "Y-yes."

C.C. stared at her, brows raised in curiosity. "Why?"

Euphie looked at the floor. "I heard… sounds yesterday."

C.C. smiled. "I see. Yes, we had sex. You were afraid I was hurting him?"

Euphie's teeth found one of her pretty pink lips and bit into it. "Um-hm," she hummed. "Sort of."

"I would never hurt him," she said, completely genuine than stood up and picked up her pizza, walking away. "Enjoy your breakfast."

* * *

Kallen moaned into her pillow.

Her phone was buzzing, but she honestly didn't care.

She lost track of Suzaku at the party and ended up sitting on a deckchair the whole afternoon, sipping pineapple juice and fending off all of the pushing guys who seemed hypnotized by her boobs.

This was the nice thing about Suzaku – he was pushy sometimes, yes, but he had the decency not to stare at her chest. He generally seemed a bit gay to her – he never stared at girls with nice curves, never talked about disgusting things like boys use to…

Hey.

He wasn't gay, was he?

She moaned into the pillow again.

Of course he wasn't. That chat they had yesterday – he was clearly flirting with her!

The phone just kept buzzing…!

She flipped over and reached out to grab her phone from the nightstand.

Then she realized...

It was her Black Knight phone.

She quickly picked it up.

"Kallen speaking."

"Morning, Q-1."

Something warm spread through her chest. "Zero."

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay."

Zero paused for a while. "I have a mission for you, Q-1."

"I'm listening," she said, her mind quickly focusing. She could almost imagine Zero with the phone at his ear.

Speaking of whom…

Was Zero ever checking her up?

She couldn't tell because of the mask.

But… would she care?

She shook her head as Zero continued.

"I need you to transport a person to our headquarters."

"A person?! To Black Knights HQ?!" she repeated, disbelieving.

"Yes. Do you remember C.C.?"

Kallen's blue eyes narrowed. C.C.

She was the girl she found Zero with at Narita, wasn't she? Zero's "important friend".

Not that Kallen was jealous. She just hated the girl's guts.

For no particular reason.

"Yes."

"She has to be protected. Therefore, she will live in our headquarters with the rest of you."

"I see," Kallen mumbled.

"I need you to be at six o'clock p.m. on Saturday on the same train where I first encountered you. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then. You should have no problems identifying her – she has a unique hair color. And she knows you. All you have to do is to get her safely to the headquarters. Understood?"

"Yes, Zero."

"Can I rely on you?"

"Of course," she retorted proudly. "I'll be on the train at six o'clock exactly."

"Well. Then I'll see you at the Sunday meeting. Goodbye, Q-1."

"Goodbye, Zero."

He ended the call and Kallen embosomed the phone, squeezing it.

If Zero wants her to protect the girl, C.C., then she will do it.

But… somewhere deep inside, she can be jealous, can't she?

* * *

**FUN FACTS:**

_**A big part of this lazy Tuesday morning was thought out… on lazy Tuesday morning. And typed on hot Tuesday afternoon… and evening. It actually took some time.**_

_**I wanted to put some more action into that… but I was so engulfed by the idea of the characters having a not-so-great morning on such-a-great day…**_

_**And yes, my first idea was to make Milly ask Suzaku to fuck her in return for her helping him.**_


End file.
